


But Like Heaven Above Me

by MissGeorgieTate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Graham and Rhona - Freeform, La La Land, Non-Drama, Rhoham, Romance, True Love, happy ever after, silly fluff, these two deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGeorgieTate/pseuds/MissGeorgieTate
Summary: When the beautiful 'Planetarium' score from La La Land collides with the Rhoham ship, romance blossoms...
Relationships: Graham Foster/Rhona Goskirk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	But Like Heaven Above Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feistyandpathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feistyandpathetic/gifts).

> When the beautiful 'Planetarium' score from La La Land collides with the Rhoham ship, romance blossoms...

"On time, 007. Must be a record?" Rhona grinned as she beheld the man on her doorstep.

Six months had swept by in a breeze. Looking in his eyes, she could tell that the dynamic had changed. This was no longer just some silly fling.

Not that it had been uneventful. Graham had been the perfect gentleman, sending her flowers to the vets and little tokens as and when he could, without giving the impression that he was trying to buy her. There was something old fashioned and endearing about it that reminded her of her favourite film, Brief Encounter.

It also helped that Graham dressed like Trevor Howard.

She smiled at him, that twinkle in his eye bringing a warm glow to her heart.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"I couldn't tell you." He replied.

If it was anything like Chalamet in Hotten, the exclusive French restaurant where they had dined some weeks previously, Rhona knew it was expensive, but it wasn't the expense that had captured her. It was getting to know the real Graham, the man "beyond the suit" as Vanessa put it.

She had begrudgingly accepted her friend's choice of partner with the proviso that Charity was always happy to provide assistance as back up should Graham's loyalty "malfunction".

Kim had been shocked and furious at first, but there was nothing she could do. Graham continued his romance against her wishes, tolerating her sulks, her snide comments, her wickedness.

All to be here.

The Discovery awaited, he gestured, linking her arm to assist her to the car.

"A clue?" She persisted.

"You won't be disappointed." He assured her.

They took the road into Hotten, bypassing the town centre glittering in Christmas lights, through the artistic quarter, known as the West Quarter with its Artisan bakeries and handcrafted pop up shops, past the Grammar school which was silhouetted like Hogwarts on the hill and further on to the famous park with its tall gates and dancing fountains. 

"Here?" Rhona looked about.

"Well, as close as we can get in the car. Its a few minutes walk away."

He opened the door for her and she accepted his hand, smiling.

"Magical mystery tour, is it?"

"Patience." He told her kindly.

Hand in hand they walked through the park lined with Victorian lamps to the centre where a domed building was placed.

"Thought this was closed?"

Graham gave her a coy look and led her to the door, opening it. Tentatively she took a step inside, immediately gaping in awe.

"Wow, this is..." she spun slowly, taking in the constellations imprinted in the dome above. "The planetarium? How did you--"

"I noticed your collection of books on astronomy." He admitted quietly, his hands behind his back. Rhona smiled softly, wandering toward him. 

"Silly thing when I was younger. My grandad had a telescope. Used to take us out camping."

She sat on the bench, gazing up, "there's Orion, the Bear..."

Graham shut the door and joined her, as gentle flute music set the tone in the background.

"I've never met anyone like you, Rhona." Graham confessed.

"Thank you. I wouldn't say that I'm unique, but I come close." she admitted with a coy smile,"you're not too bad yourself, 007."

He chuckled.

"I've been giving a lot of thought to us...how we stand." He continued, struggling with his words.

"Oh? Okay." Her smile faltered somewhat.

"Hmm. Perhaps it would make more sense..." he stood up, "well...you know that I care for you and Leo. You know that I have enjoyed all our time together in recent weeks--"

"But now its time to say goodbye?" Rhona offered.

"No! Er..." he knelt before her on one knee.

"Oh! Er!" Rhona stared at him, "well..."

"Rhona Goskirk, will you do me the very greatest honour, of consenting to be my wife?"

Rhona's breath caught in her throat as he presented an exquisite ring in a velvet box. The word Cartier was visible in gold against the white silk interior.

"Graham," she breathed, "are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Rhona. You and the boy." He told her, sincerity shining in his eyes.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting--its such a shock--"

"I've been presumptuous." He berated himself, leaning back to stand. 

"God, no! No you haven't at all!" Rhona insisted. "Its just, I never thought you--what with Kim--"

"Forget Kim." Graham told her crisply. "I love you, Rhona. I want to see you every day, share everything with you. Its taken me a while to realise, but I love you. You and Leo. I want you to be part of my life and I want to share in yours."

Rhona shook her head, stunned, before her mouth broke into a wide smile.

"Yes. I will. I do."

He looked up.

"I will marry you." She stated, beaming.

Graham took a moment to reflect on her statement before realising what she had said. His heart leapt and she took the ring from the box, allowing him to slide it onto her finger. The diamonds glittered back at her under the lights and he got to his feet, as she did, kissing him.

"I love you, Rhona."

"I love you, Graham." She embraced him, relieved and content.


End file.
